Soren Trommler
Soren Trommler is the son of the drummer and the princess from The Drummer by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Sören Trommler Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Drummer Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Nsuku Inyati Secret Heart's Desire: To play wonderful tunes on my drum. My "Magic" Touch: I can play the drum. Storybook Romance Status: Palesa Koumongoe is my girlfriend. She's quite nice. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I just can't think of a good tune and I might hit myself with my drumsticks. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It's what I live for. Least Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I'm not one for adventures. Best Friend Forever After: Doris Teich and Regina Spielmann since they're also very musical. Character Appearance Soren is above average height, with long light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a drummer boy uniform, with a red shirt, blue pants, and a black hat. He frequently carries a red drum around. Personality Soren is a lover of music, especially of music played on his drum. He cherishes his red drum, which he prizes above all else, and plays it in his spare time. Sometimes carrying the drum can be a real burden, but he doesn't mind. Biography Hello there! I'm Soren Trommler, son of the drummer. My father, a drummer, found three pieces of linen in the woods and took them home. That night, a shadowy figure, the daughter of a mighty king. She told Dad that he had to ascend the glass mountain to save her, but there were giants on the way. Dad went on his way, and woke up a giant with his drumming. He got the giants to help him reach the mountain. Dad eventually ascended the mountain, and found a house, a pond, and a forest. An old woman lived there. The old woman gave him three tasks. First, he had to sort all the fishes by size and type. He got help from a maiden. Next, he had to cut down the trees. Third, he had to burn all the wood. The maiden helped him both times. Dad was later sent home, and he was told not to kiss his parents on the right cheek, but he did it anyway. Since three years had passed, his parents had arranged a marriage for him, but the maiden, who was really the princess, wanted to remind him of his unfaithfulness. For three nights, she asked for dresses, and would give them to the bride if she would not spend a night by the door. Dad realized who his true bride was, dismissed the false bride, and married the princess. I'm living with my parents and my maternal grandparents. I also spend a lot of time with my paternal grandparents at their house. I'm the youngest of seven children - I have six older siblings: Johanna, Claudia, Michael, Petra, Josef, and Emilie. Ever After High is a fun place, and there are a lot of nice people. I'm taking several classes, but the best of all is Muse-ic. It's because I'm a good musician. I have a drum and I love playing it a lot. It's my prized possession and I take very good care of it. I dress like a drummer boy to show how much I love my drum. On sunny days, I will spend time outside playing my drum to entertain the animals and the other students. Sometimes I even perform for the other students in concerts. I especially love playing my drum around Christmas, pa ra pa pum pum! Another thing I am good at is fishing. I enjoy fishing in the ponds of Ever After High. I love to sort them by size and type. I'm also fond of eating fish. I'm learning how to cook so I can prepare my own fish meals. Sometimes, I hit myself with the drumsticks - it's a bad habit. I'm autistic, and I'm rather insecure about my bad habit. My roommate Nsuku always reminds me not to hit myself. I've got a girlfriend who is autistic. Her name's Palesa, and she enjoys my drumming skills. I'm a Rebel because I don't want to get involved with a false bride or go on any adventures, and I'm content with just playing my drum. Trivia *Soren's surname means "drummer" in German. *Soren's name is actually spelled Sören (with an umlaut), although he omits the umlaut when he is at Ever After High. *Soren has a pet weasel named Till. *Soren is allergic to soy. *Soren's siblings Claudia, Michael, and Petra are triplets. *Soren is a first cousin of Viktor Eisenofen. Soren's mother is the older sister of Viktor's father. *Soren is a member of the school marching band. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Drummer Category:German